Monsters
Overview Monsters (mobs) serve as the main enemy in the game. They can spawn either by appearing in a newly-opened room or spawning in existing unpowered rooms. An important exception to the latter is they will never spawn in a room occupied by a player's hero - in effect, heroes 'power' the room they are in for the purposes of mob spawning. Typically several rooms will spawn monsters at once, which will then attempt to close in on the crystal via the shortest possible route. They will be automatically attacked by heroes and minor modules once they enter the same room and may in turn attack their own targets. Upon death, mobs have a chance of leaving behind dust that may be utilized by the player. Monsters have a speed of 15, the exceptions being the Necrophage Hunter (35), and the Silic Crystal (10). All mobs have targeting priorities, with most having a list of multiple acceptable targets (e.g. Heroes > Minor Modules > Crystal). Note that nearly all monsters will attack the crystal (draining large amounts of Dust from you in the process) if given the chance, it must be defend at all costs! Wave behavior and strategy The difficulty and chance of a wave or group of waves can be influenced by the following: *The floor of the Dungeon *The number of rooms the player has explored *The number of waves that have occurred * If the exit has been found or not * The chosen spaceship Typically around 3-7 different mob types will spawn on a given floor. This can include regular and elite versions of the same monster. Mob types are floor-dependent, elites are incapable of appearing before floors 5-6, and regular mobs are almost never seen on higher floors. Most mob types appearing on the floor can typically be seen within the first few waves but this is not necessarily true - it can be very easy to get blindsided by a surprise Hurna Rider or Silic Bulldozer who shows up at door 15... an unfortunately common occurrence. Dungeon of the Endless operates heavily on RNG - though factors can be influenced by the player, the nature of the game one must always be on guard for surprises. This is important, because the form of one's defense should be a reaction to the types of mobs encountered on the floor - modules and heroes that are effective against one type of mob may be weak against another. The number of rooms spawning monsters (waves) will be told to the player on the bottom-right of the HUD (e.g. "3 wave(s) incoming"). It typically takes a few seconds for all the waves to spawn, once the message appears on the HUD no new waves will spawn. Knowing this is a useful trick because it allows for the common technique of moving the exploring hero back to a dark room to block spawns without leaving said room before the waves finish appearing. IMPORTANT: waves become considerably more difficult once the exit has been found, increasing in both frequency and volume of enemies (especially on the Sanitary Pod). They also seem to increase the likelihood of new mob types spawning. Attempting to find the exit early to escape or stalling to find it later and therefore gain more resources are both common goals of experienced players as a result, of course depending on the situation. Monster Index List of mob statistics This information is the base stats of the monsters. Values will be modified based on what level of the dungeon you are on, what ship type and what difficulty setting you use.